


How To Have A Good Time .:Sans X Reader:.

by HowPunnyOfYou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, probable eventual smut, reader is emotional and a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowPunnyOfYou/pseuds/HowPunnyOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In construction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cerulean Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691196) by [Sapling_Ghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapling_Ghoul/pseuds/Sapling_Ghoul). 



> This will be my first work on this site, and the first one I've made in forever. If you have any concerns about Sans being Ooc or just a typo or a sentence please tell me.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> Also reader is somewhat depressed (understatement?)

    _Rain? Again? Ugh.._ You sigh as you walk into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips. It's been a while since you've last left the house, not due to the rain, but your sister died. On your eighteenth birthday. Your mother thinks your depressed and your friends are worried, but your fine, right? Only if it's normal to black out every couple of days.  

    Though the doctor says it's the lack of vitamin D your getting, and that you should get outside more often. _Heh.. Vitamin D..._

    You honestly have no determination in you, you feel like dying, if only it were you that had gotten into the accident instead.. And while your mother finds your lack of enthusiasm tiring, and wants you to get a job and move out, it's not that easy though really, with all the monsters and stuff moving to the surface, lots of people getting laid off and stuff, well, never mind that. Thinking of work exhausts you, but maybe you _should_ get a job.

    You heard of a new restaurant in town called Grillbys, maybe they're hiring..? Probably not.

    Back to the first subject, you used to love rain, but all that thunder interrupts your hibernation, it's kind of annoying. Oh, wrong subject..? Alright.. You guess..

    So you threw your life down the drain like your sister rolled hers down a ditch..

Flew out a window..

And crushed herself with it.

    You honestly feel drained right now, you heard your mom talking about giving out your resume to pretty much every shop that is hiring, and making you chose between whichever ones that want to hire you. And if it really was your choice you'd say none though. Your mother was also looking for places for rent, and said she would pay the first part, and you were on you own from then, and you also got to choose from an array of assholes and monsters out of that.

    You realize you've forgotten about your first objective and got to complete the task, you tend to zone out quite a lot. When you get back to your room you find a notification on your phone, weird, you're not one for talking. To anyone.

    It was from an unknown number and it read

 

_Unknown Number 11:18 AM_

_Knock knock_

    You smiled, you could use a laugh once in a while anyways.

_***-***-**** 11:20 AM_

_Who's There?_

It wasn't exactly a long wait before their reply;

_Unknown Number 11:21 AM_

_Who_ _  
_

_***-***-**** 11:22 AM_

_Who Who?_

_Unknown Number 11:22 AM_

_I didn't know you were an owl ;_ ) _  
_

Laughing quietly at the joke, you reply to them.

_***-***-**** 11:22 AM_

_The More You Know ((That Was So Terrible))_

_Unknown Number 11:22 AM_

_So terribly funny? ;) ;)_

You roll your eyes, a grin still plastered to your face. After a couple of hours of texting them you out their name is Sans and that they're a monster from the underground. It's soon time for him to go, so you save their number on your phone and turn their contact name to Silly Sans because it sounds funny to you.

When you next check the time it's 12:42 PM and you realize you should get some sleep, although you have no plans for the next day, or the day after. When you fall asleep it's with a grin on your mouth and a name on your mind. It seems you're going to have a good time.


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does it keep happening, oh dear god please make it stop! I can't handle this anymore! Can someone please help me.. Or tell me why I have to suffer through all this..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter, to clarify things about her sister's death, I know it's horribly written but I have a lot of things going on right now so bear with me please.

It _was 5 pm, and waiting for your sister was a pain in the ass. You retreated from the front lawn reluctantly, as your mother called you for cake._

_The guests wanted to leave soon for another party, unfortunately your birthday landed on a Friday, the whole town is filled with party-holics. "Happy Birthday to you~" the sound of friends and relatives' rang in your ears, you had a feeling something wasn't right._

_Your sister is always on time, even if it's under bad circumstances. Your vision was blurry as you blew out the candles, not with tears, dizziness overcame what happiness had come your way. The one person who understood you the most wasn't there for one of the most important days in your life, to support you and all of your decisions although some may not be the best._

_It felt like the worst day of your life. "What'd you wish for?" A question buzzed in your ear, It was Aunt Mary(or your aunts name). Forcing a smile, you shrugged, "I wished for someone to come and sweep me off my feet." And she giggled and cooed in response._

_Sadly, that was a blatant lie, what you really wished for was your sister to arrive already, you were getting worried about her._

_You exit the room, for the comfort of being alone, although you feel more lonely then ever. Blinking tears from your eyes, you sit down. But, too sudden for you to register, everyone was gone and it was midnight. You were standing by the door, a cop with her hat off stating mercifully that your sister had died; "I'm sorry, miss (last name), but they couldn't do anything for her. The crash left her car torn into pieces, she couldn't have lasted more than 15 seconds before she's have fallen unconscious from blood loss."_

_You fell to your knees with tears in your eyes, shaking you head in denial. It didn't happen, it couldn't have. why would they take her away from you now? What did you do to deserve this kind of treatment?_

_Everything went blurry and then you were in a car with your sister, and she was driving, but there was blood seeping through her clothes, and her face was torn across diagonally. "S-Sis is that.. you?" Horror masks your tone as you speak, but she just continues driving, lights flash and it sounded like an explosion goes off, everything is distant as you watch your sister and her belongings get flung out like a rag doll._

_Screaming worth all of your life, and all of your determination, and you were pretty sure your lungs might give out, tears streamed down your face, it was terrifying to see such a thing happen to someone you love._

_"Amy!(or if you have a sister it can be her name) Oh my God!" You then pass out, everything going dark._

Gasping, you bolt from your sleeping position, it was that nightmare again.. _Why does it keep happening, oh dear god please make it stop! I can't handle this anymore! Can someone please help me.. Or tell me.. Why I'm suffering through all this.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last italics were [reader's] thoughts


	3. When?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When are they coming here?"  
> "Eight O'clock."  
> Eight O'clock, huh.. Better get ready then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortness of the chapter, and the lack of chapters! I've been so busy with school and basketball, but I've got pretty much a whole week to myself! I plan to get at least two more chapters up soon!

    It's been a week since the stranger has been texting, good news; no more nightmares after that night, bad news; your mom is back from a business trip.

    "There'll be guests over tonight for dinner, they're our new neighbours, sweetheart~!" Your hyperactive mother calls, very, very excitedly, and you groan inwardly.

    "Mom I don't wanna social with humans." It is quite obvious how good English you are, judging by these very fine examples.

    "But this is very very very very important to me that you find friends, and guess what?" Your mother squeals, "They're monsters!"

    Holy shit mom, its not that exciting. "Wow, so cool, much amazed." As this can also be told by your amazing language skills, you are a walking, talking, meme. "What're their names anyways?" You question, curiously.

    "Oh! Uhm, Sans and Papyrus!" _Sans.. Fucking Sans..Who'd have thought.._

"Unique names.." You mumble to yourself, and laugh a bit. "When are they coming over?"

"Eight O'clock."

_Eight O'clock huh.. Better get ready then._


	4. Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans steps towards you slowly, and suddenly your back is against the counter and his hands on either side of you. "I'd like that.." His voice rumbles in your ear, soft yet gruff at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it a little longer but that idea is down the drain lol I want to start posting chapters in bulk so whenever i update expect two or more chapters now  
> And I have an explanation as to why I wasnt posting down in the bottom

Maybe I should've just stayed upstairs? You wonder if it'd be less awkward, as you stood there, clearly awed by these two skeletons. "Hey, got a bone to pick, or what?" Sans's joke obviously pointed towards you.

"Well... Now that you've made that pun I think I have a skeleton of 'em." You joke back to the grinning skeleton, a smirk forming on your lips. "WILL YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS JUST KISS IT OUT ALREADY?!" Papyrus' oh so clear irritation at these puns just made you giggle a little.

Sans looked at you, not like glare, admiration maybe? Feeling his stare on you as you all sit down for dinner, you blush, and you can hear him chuckle a bit at that.. Bastard.. Your face burned, you shouldn't have worn the low cut neck line, or the dark red lipstick, or the body fitting jeans.. It's not your fault for being so curvy..

You shift your eyes to your plate of spaghetti, as requested to your mom by Papyrus due to it being his favourite. "WHAT A DIVINE COOK YOU MAKE, MS. L/N." Of course this was expected by both you and Sans by now because of how much youve been told.

"O-Oh! Thank you Papyrus, how sweet of you." Your mother murmurs appreciatively, and gives a sweet smile. This makes you wonder what she really up to, maybe something really despicable like, le gasp, seduce him?!?

Omg mom, don't do that please. You shift slightly in your seat as Papyrus inquires about her recipe, Sans had looked back towards you. So he wants to play this way? You stare back at the skeleton with a straight face, a staring contest commenced between the two of you. Challenge accepted, but lets face it, he's totally gonna lose. 

In the background Papyrus and mom are still chatting away, but you hear them get up and blink before looking their way. They were heading to the living room, step two of mom's seducing tactics, get him alone, oh geez...

Back to Sans, you two were alone now, how long were you two even staring at each other now? Checking the time, you realize its been like half an hour, but it only felt like a couple minutes! How did you even keep your eyes open that long anyways? Creepy-weird...

He chuckles at your expression, and gets up, gathering his dishes and heading to the kitchen. What a gentleman for someone so supposedly lazy, you wonder if he was joking about being lazy or was being serious. Following him with dishes of your own, you empty the remaining contents and place them in the sink to wash once the guests leave, if they even do tonight..

"So, Sans.. How've you been lately?" You turn to him, if only to break the ice, he was in a relaxed position, hands in pockets, and you could see the white dots in his eyes wandering, but quickly dart to your face.

"I've been feeling quite bonely recently." This comment makes you snort a little, and he grins. "Well maybe I could make you feel.. A little less bonely?" You joke, and he turns serious, which sobers you up immediately. "I-Is something wrong..?" You ask, a little worried that you said something.  

Sans steps towards you slowly, and suddenly your back is against the counter and his hands on either side of you. "I'd like that.." His voice rumbles in your ear, soft yet gruff at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sososorry for my absence its just as soon as I started the chapter I lost all motivation, and lots of thing were going down when I made this story and my depression was getting in the way of writing this because all i wanted to do was lay in bed and pretend my life isnt shit but its okay now and next chapter will be smut just to warn yall((ill put another warning in the next page i just wanted to prewarning warn you somethings about to go down ;)


	5. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this with the other chapter and I am so sorry I didnt guys I dont deserve you ((Im so happy I never thought so many people would like my story guys))

A warmth grows in your core as a sticky wetness drags along your sensitive neck, a shudder running through your spine. His phalanges rub along your sides as yours find their ways to his shoulders and grip softly, each touch to your body like feathers. The sensual feelings running up and down your form were pleasant, passionate. Sans tugs your shirt a bit, and looks at you for permission, which you blushed and mumbled softly. "Well, n-not in here.." He realized that your mother  
or Papyrus could walk in any second and a light blue glow covered his cheekbones. "Why don't we go to your room then..?" He mumbled in your ear and sensual chills rippled across your body. "O-Oh yeah.." You stumbled and led him up to your room and shutting the door. This time there was no holding back as he pushed you up against the door and your shirt was on the ground. Sans bit gently along your neck to your shoulder and his eyes glowed brightly. You became a panting moaning mess as he unhooked your bra and played with your nipples, rubbing and tugging gently. Directing you towards your bed he discarded your pants and his shirt, spreading your legs and softly rubbing your clit over the fabric of your panties. "Someone's excited, huh?" He chuckled lowly, his eyes watching you squirm and try moving your hips to get more friction on his fingers. The task was fruitless as he was holding your hips down, and you whimpered in need. "Sans please.." You panted out and bit your lip. His grin widened as he removed your panties and traced your entrance with a phalange before plunging it in deep, causing you to cry out in pleasure and he inserted two more fingers pumping them in and out slowly. It was agonizing, and he knew it, he wanted you to beg for it. You moaned and panted as he continued to go at a mercilessly slow pace, flicking your clit every once in a while, and you finally gave in. "Ple-ease go faster.." You managed to breathe out, and he slowly sped up his pace but then stopped as you were near your climax. There was a tent in his boxers, and as he pulled them off, a bright blue cock sprang out. "W-Wait hows it going to fit?" "Oh it will.." he replied as he positioned it at your entrance before slowly pushing in. You arched your back in pain slightly before slowly relaxing as pleasure took over and he began thrusting back and forth faster and faster. "Oh god Sans!" You cried out, you were seeing stars and pleasure wracked your body each time he moved. Both of you were crying out in pleasure and his thrusts were getting sloppy as he was close to climax. "Ah..!" You shakily cried out and clenched around him as your body shook with the pleasure of release. This set his orgasm off and he pulled out sighing in contentment, flopping beside you and pulling a blanket over both of you. As you bother were dozing off the door swung open the the flash of the camera startled you awake. "M-Mom!" You screamed and threw a pillow at her. She just laughed and closed the door, like goddamn does she always have to record every moment in your life?


	6. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aHHHHHHHH

aAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHNNJHJJKDKDMSKSK

 

 

**_79 KUDOS ON THIS WORK_ **

**_IM SO SORRY_ **

**_I FORGOT ABOUT ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN FOR SO LONG_ **

**_ALMOST A YEAR_ **

**_I'm screaming in my head so much go_ ** **od has happened recently**

_someoone offered to buy a painting of mine_

**_For 100 DOLLARS_ **

so weak I might cry I love you guys so much

 

also-- request scenarios that may happen? Idk if I could even begin to continue this without the notes I had on my phone. I lost it all when my phone broke, and so I'm am on my iPad for EVER.


	7. I'm Back

Hey guys~!   
I'm back and I'm ready to write better than ever I guess! Haha so it's been a hot minute... And going back through this story I realize maybe it's not the best story in the world(epic cringe). But I know there are people who actually really like it and I'm willing to continue writing for you guys, or start a brand new story depending on the feed back.

So the new stories I'm willing to write are;  
Another Sans x Reader  
Sexual Offenderman x reader (Or any creepypasta you like I'm just really into Smexy~)  
Tf2 fanfic  
LoZ Breath of the Wild / Link x Reader / Prince Sidon x Reader

Or you can suggest a fandom and if I know it I might make a short story (or if I really like it I'll just make it into a whole story)


End file.
